Love is a Twisted Road
by chieripot
Summary: Chapter 3 UP! (1&2 Revised) A/U [MxAx? centered, KxKxT, et al] Follow the RK cast in their way through the twisted road of love ... R&R ^-^
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is A Twisted Road**  
  


By Anime no Miko  
  


-----//----//----//------  
  


Kenshin: *very excited* "So, here's when I get all mad and turn into battousai and began cutting off heads leaving a pool of blood behind, right? Right?"  
  


AnM: "Iie, Kenshin. Gomen, but this is an alternative universe A/U fic." *pats his back* "Battousai is not allowed here, at least not as an slaysman."  
  


Kenshin: "How come? I thought you liked battousai."  
  


AnM: "Ohh I do. I really do, Kenshin. You look just sooo cool and sexy like that! And your eyes, I simply loooveee them!!" x_X  
  


Kenshin: "..cool and sexy? Orooo" @_@  
  


AnM: *nods wildly*  
  


Misao: "Ahem... AnM, on with the fic, ne?"  
  


AnM: "Oooppss! Gomen minna-san. I was daydreaming about Kenshin. x_X"  
  


Misao: "I bet they already knew. You are always daydreaming about Himura."  
  


Kenshin: @_@  
  


AnM: "Hehehee...I can't help it!! Oh well, on with the fic ... Wait, we're missing the disclaimer. Kenshin, please."  
  


Kenshin: "AnM does not own Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters. I wish she did though (she made me say this, Watsuki-sensei. You know you'll always be our creator, we owe you everything that we are, we owe you this fic--- )."  
  


AnM: "Ahem!! Kenshin, what the hell are you doing?? You're asking for it. Want me to make you be abused in the fic? I can change the storyline, you know, right?"  
  


Kenshin: "Gomen-nasai, AnM. Don't do that, please. I'll behave." *makes puppy eyes*  
  


AnM: *sighs* "It's O.K., Kenshin. I won't. Just 'cause you're such a bishie. Dammit, on with the fic!!"  
  


~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  


_-- Perverts, Bai Kyoto! --_  
  


"AHHHH!!!!!!" A girl's loud scream resounded throughout the restaurant, as she grabbed a towel hurriedly covering her soapy form.  
  


Someone had deliberately flung open the bathroom door while she was bathing. But who? It couldn't possibly be a thief, right? It had to be a pervert, and one particular name topped the list in her illustrated dictionary for the word pervert.  
  


"OKINA!!! You old pervert!! Wait 'til I get my hands on you!!" the girl snarled running out of the bathroom in pursue of the presumed offender. She had almost reached the end of the corridor, when thanks to Omasu who had double-waxed the floor that morning, and to her soaped feet, she slipped loosing balance and falling back on her buttocks.  
  


"Ouch!!! Chikuso!! That hurt!!" she whined rubbing her behind and tried to stand up without much success as she had to fight against wax and soap united.  
  


The colorful parade of curses that followed added to the girl's initial scream, brought her older brother into scene. He was in his room at the end of the corridor packing up some final personal things for their moving out. Among these things, his laptop and the photographic camera. He was about to replace the used film of the camera for a new one when his sister's yellings caught his attention, and he being as curious as he was, went to her 'rescue' ...  
  


The image his sister made caused the young man to burst into uncontrollable laughter. In front of him stood, no, tried to stand a growling Misao in towel with foam carpeting her head and bubbles popping above her.  
  


Misao jerked her head up to the sound of her older brother's laughter, and sent him death glares. "What the hell is so funny??!!! Continue laughing and I swear your ass won't sit on Tokyo ever again!" she snarled.  
  


He did not stop. The bubble pops acted as great substitutes of the steam he could imagine coming out Misao's ears. Click! Flash! The redhead instinctively took the camera hanging around his neck on his hands, and snapped some pictures. Misao looked really funny, and that had to be preserved for posterity. For posterior teasing, that is. "Gomennn...Misao- chan, it's just that y--" Kenshin couldn't finish his little apology because his mouth was shut closed by an unexpected flying soap, which sent him all "oro"- like.  
  


"HENTAI!!!!" a really mad yet embarrassed Misao yelled at a confused Kenshin, walked off to the bathroom, surprisingly without slipping, and slammed the door behind her.  
  


(~ two hours later ~)  
  


After breakfast, everyone at the Aoiya, Omasu, Okon, Shiro, Kuro, Okina, Kenshin, and Misao, was reunited discussing the early incident. Misao accused Okina of having tried to spy on her while bathing and having actually flung open the bathroom's room, and Okon and Omasu were slightly taking sides with the younger girl, which pissed Okina off.  
  


"I swear it wasn't me, Misao. I would never think of doing such things! You're my angel, my pure Misao" the old man cajoled.  
  


"And besides, he's our grandfather, imouto-chan." Kenshin added too wisely for Misao's tastes.  
  


"You shut up, oniisan hentai! You took pictures of me in nu..nude." the girl grumbled. Okina's nose blood-sneezed. The rest blinked at Kenshin, and he blinked at Misao.  
  


"Demo Misao, I already told you the camera film was used. I clicked the button upon reflex. You looked so comical ..." The girl arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to ...  
  


"And besides, you weren't nude, you had a towel on." Kenshin stated bluntly before Misao could retort.  
  


"Ahh! That's different then, Misao-chan." Okon concluded. Omasu nodded her head in agreement.  
  


"Yeah...a towel _does_ make a difference." Shiro and Kuro said in unison.  
  


"Demo minna-san, the towel ... it loosed up and slid down a little when I fell."  
  


"It did?" The redhead asked with surprise, getting no response.  
  


He then turned towards Okina, who had been lying on the tatami floor since the mention of the pictures in nude, and helped him up. "Oi you alright, Jiya?" Kenshin asked the old man. "H-Hai, arigatou." *coughs* "Kenshin, dear grandson, give me the film to develop the pictures before you two leave for the station. I know this place where they can do it in 30 minutes or so ..." Okina whispered to Kenshin who sweat dropped. "Iie, Okina. Forget it."  
  


"So?" asked Okon. "What if the towel did slide down a little?"  
  


"Well, how would you feel if that happens to you and suddenly a baka appears out of the blue and shoots pictures while you 

try to prevent the towel from slidding down _completely_???!!!" Misao yelled freaking out. She reached for Kenshin and Okina determined to strangle them with her bare hands.  
  


"Misao-chan, calm down. We're trying to settle this peacefully, remember? Like a nice family right, minna-san?" Okon said with an implicit threat in the tone used. Everyone caught the message, and with a gulp, sat back on their respectives places.  
  


Through a family council. That was the way decisions were made in the household. The victim had to present his or her complaint before the council, which consisted of the members of the family not directly involved in the 'case'. Each of the parts would have equal opportunities to tell their version of what really happened, swearing upon doing extra household chores if lying, and the council would give a veredict based on the evidences or arguments presented. The veredict would be reached through a votation, in which the council members would vote in favor or against the victim. After the veredict was given, everyone had to respect it as the final word said on the subject.  
  


(~ twenty minutes later ~)  
  


"...due to the lack of evidences...and since Kenshin and Misao are suppose to be in the train station in forty minutes or they'll lose their train to Tokyo, the council has decided to close this case." Okon dictated to a jubilant Okina, a satisfied Kenshin, and a resigned Misao. She couldn't appeal the decision, and even if she could, she didn't count with the time to do so. Misao hadn't finished packing her things and inmediately after the family council was dismissed, she ran upstairs to pack her things, possesed by the procrastinator's assasin.  
  


Meanwhile, Kenshin was in the backyard helping the women with the laundry while he waited for Misao to come down. He had already packed his remaining things in one suitcase and a small handbag; their other stuff having already be sent days before to their soon-to-be apartment in Tokyo. The women were giving him some final advices ...  
  


"Hai, Omasu-dono. I'll take care of Misao-chan." Kenshin promised the caring woman. Omasu was their mother's youngest sister, and Misao and he loved her as they would have loved their deceased mother, about whom they remembered scarcely anything. She had died when Kenshin was five and Misao barely one year old.  
  


"Remember Kenshin, DO NOT mingle with strange guys, you know, drug dealers, drug takers, alcohol and sex addicts, specially the wicked ones and ---"  
  


The young man sweat dropped. "I got you, Okon. I promise I won't mix with any of those." he said with sincerity. Okon was their father's dearest cousin, from whom Misao inherited more than the black hair, the strong character and high spirits. Talk about Okina, not in vain was he their paternal grandfather. Yeah, he was a little bit ...O.K., he was a lot out of series, wicked is the word, but that was what made him unique and so special.  
  


"I'll go see what's taking Misao so long." Omasu volunteered and went inside hurriedly. She did not have to go upstairs because Misao was already dragging her suitcase down the stairs. "I was about to go look what was up with you, Misao-chan. You alright, dear?" Omasu asked the young girl, who just stared at her for few seconds before throwing her arms around the other's neck in an affectionate embrace.  
  


"H-Hai, Omasu. It's just that ... I'll ... miss you very much! I'll miss all of you, even the old pervert Jiya!" Misao cried in Omasu's arms. Others would have been surprised and confused by Misao's sudden change of mood, but not her family. They knew Misao well. She could brag all what she wanted toof being strong and stuff, but deep inside she was a doomed romantic. She knew it, and she hated it.  
  


"Shhhh, Misao. It's O.K. It's not like you won't see us anymore. You're just going to Tokyo, and we'll always be in Kyoto for you, ne?" Omasu said trying to soothe the girl's cries. They remained like that for some time and eventually, Misao's sobs stopped and smile began forming across her face. "Now, that's my Misao!" the older woman cheered. They walked outside to the backyard, where the rest, except Okina, were reunited for the final family mini-reunion. Now it was Shiro and Kuro's turn to give Kenshin some advices.  
  


"... and that's how you ask a girl out in Tokyo. You took notes, Kenshin? If you follow this, I guarantee you'll be Tokyo's new casanova, young man." Shiro told Kenshin with confidence. "Hmmm...Kenshin, reconsider cutting that long hair of yours ... I'm not sure ... hmmm....but now that I take a closer look, I think it makes you look feminine, is not too effeminate already.  
  


"Orooo... I'm NOT effeminate, Shiro-dono!! And no way, I'm NOT cutting my hair." Kenshin bellowed.  
  


"Anou, Kenshin. I agree with Shiro --" interrupted Kuro. Kenshin raised an eyebrow. ".. _but_, if you like it that way, it's O.K. There're lotta girls in Tokyo, at least one ought to like long auburn hair, ne Shiro?" (A/N: Me! I do!!!! Specially Kenshin's ^__~ )  
  


"Yeah...whatever ... But really, Kenshin, you should think of---"  
  


"Iie! Non, nien (pronounced incorrectly), no (spanish). I said NO!" Kenshin stated with determination.  
  


"Alright, oniisan. We got you. But it's nien (pronounces correctly), not the way you said it. Niisan, if you don't know how to pronounce the word, don't use it, ne?" Misao, back to her normal self, teased Kenshin.  
  


"Imouto-chan, I'm glad you aren't mad at me anymore." Kenshin said and stroked Misao's messy hair messing it even more. That would demand an extra combing, but Misao liked it so she smiled sweetly at his brother.  
  


"Misao-chan, do take care, ne? And if Kenshin doesn't behaving as a good brother, do make us know, O.K.? We'll miss you." Kuro said and gave her a strong hug. "I will, Kuro. Arigatou, I'll miss you too." Misao told the big man and stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  


"Come here, Misao. Give Shiro a kiss too." She gave him two instead. "Take care, my dearest." he told the girl. "And warn all the boys in Tokyo to think it twice before laying a finger on you, because someone in Kyoto will be more than ready to break their bones ... and something else ..." he whispered into her ears releasing her from his fatherly embrace. She stared up at him in amusement, and Shiro winked. "Arigatou, Shiro."  
  


"Misao-chan, study hard and take care. It's an order. Will you, my dear?" Okon uttered amidst sobs, and embrace the girl in an affectionate hug. "I promise, Okon. I promise."  
  


"Beeeeepppppp. Beeeeeepppp..." Okina was going mad on the car's horn. "We'll put these into the car." Kuro said and started carrying the suitcases with Shiro's help.  
  


"Anou, we better leave now or we'll miss the train." Kenshin said watching his watch.  
  


"H-Hai." Misao agreed and whipped off the tears glistening on her eyes.  
  


"Yeah, go guys. Take care, give us a call when you arrive. Don't forget about it." Okon told Misao and Kenshin who had already started walking towards the car. "Take care." Omasu added. They waved a final goodbye to their family, and got inside the car, with Okina as the chauffeur.  
  


~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  


Hope you like it so far! Review, ne? ^_^  
Next chapter is arrival in Tokyo and meeting with certain icicle!


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is A Twisted Road**

By Anime no Miko

-----//----//----//------

Follow the RK cast in their way through the twisted road of love ... 

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

-- _And just who's this sexy icicle?_ --

(~ two weeks later ~)

"Yes, Jiya. I miss _you_ the _most_." Misao spoke wearily into the phone as she opened the fridge looking for a drink. "Hai, he's in my room. Alright, hold on."

"Niisan!" she called out. "Jiya wants to speak to you." 

"Coming!" Kenshin replied emerging from Misao's room with a basket piled high with dirty clothes. He was wearing worn out jeans, a plain white sleeveless shirt, and his sneakers. Placing the basket on the sofa for a while, he took the phone from Misao's outstreched hand.

"Iie, Jiya. What?! Forget it, man. I said NO. But nothing. I'm not mean! It's you and not me who has white hair yet pretends to be an adolescent. Gomen, Jiya. Alright. Take care too. Yes? Kami-sama, I said NO for the thousanth time!" 

Misao lowered the manga she was reading. "What did he tell you?" she asked interested by her niisan's sudden outburst. Kenshin rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Nothing, imouto-chan." he said embarrased. "C'mon, niisan. Do tell." Misao pleaded. "Nothing important." She leaned forward so that she was now facing him and gave him the look. "Really, Misao." the red head assured her. This time Misao noticed his pink flushed cheeks. So that was it: another of Jiya's lecherous ideas. She gave him a disgusted look before sitting back on the couch. Kenshin opened his mouth to say something but Misao cut him off. "Save it. I'm sick of you men." she snapped out.

"So soon, Misao-chan?" Kenshin said with faked seriousness just to receive a glare from his sister. "You haven't even had a boyfriend, that you haven't had." Misao's face turned red like a tomato and she growled. "I haven't had because I haven't wanted to!!!" 

And it was true. Well, half true.  Since boys at her school in Kyoto started to get interested in the opposite sex, they had classify Misao into the group of 'beauties,' but everytime they asked her out, she would stubbornly decline. Boy, she even turned down the hottest guy in school, not to mention he was a senior and she a junior, and in front of the whole school! That was two years ago, during winter ...

(~ Flashback - Naruda High School, Kyoto ~)

Misao was sitting on the school roof waiting for her best friend. The roof was her favorite place, hers and her friend's. They would go there and have lunch and small talks, and she would make him smile now and then. It was their refuge from the grumpy teachers and the sex-crazy-driven student community ... even in winter. 

She had start eating her dumpling, her friend not showing up yet. Then she heard someone turn the doorknob. Without turning around, she spoke. "What took you so long? It was getting too cold up here, you know."

"I know, but I can arrange that, babe." 

Misao jumped on her feet, turning around. There stood Yamamoto Shouji running his hand through his ebony hair, smiling his perfectly white teeth smile, looking at her in his usual lascivious manner ...

"Ah! It's only _you_, Yamamoto." she said with a scorn. "Please leave, would you?" she said, shovering him out with one hand.

"This is a public place, babe."  He grinned moving closer.

"Alright, you stay then." she said tiredly, and Shouji smiled in a satisfied manner. Rolling her eyes, Misao brushed the dust off her skirt and picked up her things. "But I'm leaving." she stated walking pass him, but he quickly grabbed her by the wrist. "This is your lucky day, Misao. I want you to be my girlfriend. What do you say, babe?" he said arrogantly. "Among every girl in school dying for me, I'm choosing you."

Misao laughed heartily. "Your girlfriend? And you think I'll say yes because you've got great looks and every single girl's drooling for you?" she said sarcastilly. "NO, thanks. I'm not _that_ stupid." He gave her a quizzical look, and Misao sighed. Not only an asshole but also stupid; he's got those looks in vain! "I said I don't go out with jackasses like you!" Misao spatted. Shouji's face turned red with rage. "You little bitch!" he yelled and with a snap of his fingers, his faithful dogs came out. "Show her who's the boss." The two oversized boys grinned dumbly and encircled her. They grabbed her by the shoulders, tying her hands in the back with their stronger ones, inmobilizing her. "Let me go, you bastards!" she demanded fiercely. At this point everyone down at the playground was staring. Shouji laughed triumphantly. "Well, Misao dear, what do you say now?" he said lifting her chin and leaning closer. Misao kicked her right leg up, aiming for his ...

"Take your hands off her!"

None moved for a moment, even Misao's leg stood still without connecting her target. Shouji was the first to speak. "We'll deal with that little bitch later. This boy wants to play first." he said approaching Misao's friend, but stopped on his tracks as he noticed the glare in his eyes, almost as a tiger's. "He's not worth my time. You take care of him." he told her friends and walked towards Misao, grabbing her wrist again, forcefully. Coward.

"I said take your dirty hands off her!"

The other two blocked his way and attacked him. Blocking a fist with his hand, he pushed one back. He easily dodged the coming karate-like puches and kicks with clean moves, and in a blink of the eye he had them lying still on the floor like a sack of potatoes, with two swift kicks. They might know karate, but _he_ knew kung-fu. He walked toward Shouji threatingly, cracking his knuckles. Misao grinned and tore herself apart from Shouji's grip. Shouji stood there open-mouthed, trembling, watching his two friends standing up with quite an effort, rubbing their beaten up bodies.

"I--I'd better go." he stuttered and fled like a chicken, his friends following hurriedly.

Misao crossed her arms. "You didn't have to intervene. I could have handled them easily." she pouted.

"You're welcome, Misao." he said, taking a dumpling.

From that day on, never did Shouji or any other bastard mess with Misao ... at least not when her friend was near.

(~ End of Flashbak ~)

"Oh really?" Kenshin asked mockingly as he picked up the basket, walking away slowly. Misao fumed. "Niisan?" she said, not making him stop yet. "Niisan!!" she said louder. "Hai, imouto-chan?" Kenshin said turning his head. "Take this!" Misao said smirking, and threw the hard-cover manga (A/N: There are hard-cover manga, right? I'm not sure ... but anyways! ^-^;;) she had been reading directly to his head. "Ororoo?" When Kenshin tried dodging it, it was already too late. 

(~ The next day ~)

"Misao, wake up! It's first day of school." Kenshin said knocking on the door. No answer. He opened the door and gently shook her awake. Misao mid-opened one eye, yawned, and closed it again.

"No school today. Teachers meeting." she said before dozing off again.

"Ah, teachers meeting! I forgot." he exclaimed and bent down giving Misao a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep then, but not all day, O.K.? I'm leaving now. We don't have 'professors meeting day.' " Misao chuckled in her dreams.

She woke up three hours later, almost at noon, and found a note pinned to the fridge. Kenshin had left her breakfast on the stove, and had folded the clean clothes, mostly _her_ pile of clothes. It was just a matter of putting them into the drawers. She uncovered the plate and the sweet aroma of home-made pancakes filled the room. "Yummy!" she exclaimed, putting a piece of pancake in her mouth. She didn't have to add butter or honey or syrup to the pancakes because the pancakes' mixture was already tasty by itself. After all, Kenshin attended Kyoto's Culinary Institute for nearly four years, and was now going to attend Tokyo's International Culinary Institute (T.I.C.I.) for one semester in order to strenghten his knowledge in foregin cuisine. So it was Kenshin who did the cooking for the two of them, and what a cooking! It was almost like having your own restaurant in home.

Misao smiled, such a nice brother she had. After having breakfast, she put the clothes in their respective drawers and made her bed, Kenshin having made his in the morning, as he always did. Drawing open the curtains, she looked at the sky. Clusters of grayish clouds carpeted the sky, hiding the sun and foreshadowing rain. Then she remembered Kenshin didn't take an umbrella with him and probably neither a coat. The two pink umbrellas were still in the bin in the corridor leading to their apartment's door. "Guess I'll go visit Tokyo's International Culinary Institute." she said cheerfully and walked to her room. "Hmm... wonder if niisan made any nice friend ..."

Kenshin had told her that T.I.C.I. was not far away from their apartment, in fact that was one of the reasons they had rented that apartment, so Misao chose to walk ...

"Excuse me, is this Osori's Street?"

"Hai, Osori's Street."

"Hmm ... then where's T.I.C.I.? I've been walking hours (A/N: Actually, she had been walking just for a few minutes.) and haven't found it yet!"

"Just turning the corner two blocks away from here, right after the park."

"After the park, ne? Arigatou-gozaimasu!"

After walking a few minutes more, she saw the park, across the street, and not far away, the culinary institute, as the man told her. The park with its trees and flowers, and wooden benches looked beautiful even under the stormy sky. It was like a secluded area for students, a private park. There were many students around the area; some were in pairs chatting, others were in bigger groups. Then she noticed him, a solitary figure sitting on a bench, next to the small fountain. She couldn't help but stare at him. She felt ... drawn to him.

Misao saw a group of women walking towards him, waving as they did so, saying 'hello' perhaps. The one wearing a really short skirt and tight sleeveless sweater sat next to him, crossing her legs, showing her legs to the world. She leaned closer to him and said something in his ear, the other two giggling. Then Misao watched him slowly put down his book and when he turn around she saw ... nothing. She couldn't see his face because precisely in that moment did a bus have to pass and block her view. When she looked back at the bench where he had been sitting, it was empty. She sighed. She had wanted to see his face, his eyes ... but she only got to see his back, and not his entirely back, just his upper body.

"Sexy ..." she murmured.  Crazy? Silly? No, she wasn't. There was something in the way his hair fell down his neck at the perfect lenght, something in the way the black of his silky-looking hair contrasted with the tan of his skin, something that moved her when she first saw him sitting there alone when everyone else was in groups, like an icicle. There was something in his overall self that attracted her intensely, almost foolishly. Brushing the thoughts out her petite head, she resumed walking. She had to find her brother before the rain did.  Yet she couldn't, she had been so close to seeing his face! And that all-too-forward woman, where did she go? What did he do when he turned around and faced her? She was beautiful ... Had he kiss her? Shoved her away? By now she had already walked pass the small fountain, deep in her thoughts, daydreaming of a complete stranger.

"He's an icicle." she thought. "... sexy though." she heard herself say aloud, and blushed. "Hmm ... yeah...he's a sexy icicle!"

"And just who's this _sexy icicle_?" a deep voice spoke from behind, sending delicious shivers down her spine ...

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Another A/M first meeting cliffhanger chappie for me! yay! ^-^ Hope you liked it!

Thanks for R&R. Ah, do R&R again, ne? ^_~

P.S. Any clues on who's Misao's friend? : P 


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Is A Twisted Road**

By Anime no Miko

-----//----//----//------

Follow the RK cast in their way through the twisted road of love ... 

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

-- _Two Men's Fanclubs_ --

"He's an icicle." she thought. "... sexy though." she heard herself say aloud, and blushed. "Hmm ... yeah...he's a sexy icicle!"

"And just who's this _sexy icicle_?" a deep voice spoke from behind, sending delicious shivers down her spine ...

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Her heart gave a jump and she froze.  That was unexpected.  "Completely uncalled for."  But who was this person anyways?  No one had the right to intrude on Misao Makimachi's thoughts.  If she didn't let anyone in Kyoto.  Why would she let someone in Tokyo?  And a complete stranger nonetheless!  _Yes, a complete stranger.  Just like the one you were daydreaming of few minutes ago.  _Blood rushed to her cheeks emphasizing their pinkish nature and Misao mentally slapped herself because of that truth.  Indeed, she was caught watching and as if that wasn't bad enough, they've heard her!  She would definitely have a little chat with her inner self, but that would take place later because presently she had a stranger to deal with now.  

Taking a deep breath, Misao swirled around in a slow motion, debating whether to mumble an apology and turn around or to snap back at this nosy stranger.  No, that wouldn't be proper.  She was going to act wise and do the first, but as usually, the ever present little voice of her character would not allow her.  _So you are running away?  Like a coward?_  Coward.  That clicked, because Makimachi Misao was definitely _no _coward.

She now faced the stranger, or rather her eyes fall on his broad, muscled chest.  O.K.  So he _was_ tall.  Gosh!  She didn't even reach his chin!  But again, that didn't make any difference to a very resolute Misao.  Or did it?  Nah!

She lifted her head defiantly to meet his gaze, and spoke in an unfriendly manner.  "Mind your own busine--"  

And it was then when jade met ocean blue and time seemed to stop.  Her eyes widened in recognition; his flickered in mixed surprise for a moment.

"You are right; it is none of my business.  I am sorry," Aoshi said with a small, apologetic bow.  His eyes, holding a now unreadable expression, were fixed on the petite girl.

Those deep, green eyes.  They reminded him of his sister.  Of his only sister, the one he left alone driven by selfishness.  Of the little girl whom he used to make paper cranes for ... The child he failed to protect.  His lost angel.

"Hmm ... no problem," Misao mumbled, half-conscious of being holding her breath.  In normal circumstances she would have said "You should be,"  but again this was anything but normal; _he _made it that way.  

Aoshi nodded but his expression did not change.  Having nothing more to say, they remained silent, watching each other, never severing the eye-contact.  In the few minutes that lasted this wordless communication, Aoshi read mixed anxiousness and Misao, she could swear she saw sadness in his eyes, for barely a second, but sadness indeed.

He moved one step towards her, and a second ... With his third step, Misao stepped back reflexively as Aoshi reached out for her with his hand.  Not knowing what to expect, she closed her eyes and lowered her face.  Her back made contact with the rough trunk of a nearby tree.  

That he was being too bold, Aoshi didn't discern then.  Neither did he stop to think of what sort of ideas might be crossing Misao's head in that moment.  He had to do _it_; he was compelled to.  Aoshi gently brushed away the bangs of ebony hair covering Misao's face like thin curtains, and then ...  he stood there, contemplating, waiting for Misao to open her eyes and let him drown into the green pools of her eyes ... of his sister's.

Misao opened her eyes cautiously as the kiss she thought was coming took forever.  Not that she desired it anyways, of course.  Her face turned ten shades of red when she saw Aoshi's worry under that blank expression.  Great, now he would think she was a fool.  Misao was about to blurt an explanation, anything, when ... a ball of the femenine sex rolled towards them, startling her greatly.  Sure, she was accustomed to that thanks to her brother's fanclubs back in Kyoto, but this was new.  She could swear they called him "Aoshi-SAMA."

"Aoshi-sama!  Aoshi-sama!"  So she wasn't mistaken.  They _were _calling him "Aoshi-sama."  _He is worth the name, ne?_ Oh yes, definitely.  He had the face, the body, the ... everything!  Everything to die for.

Aoshi sighed deeply.  Did they not get tired?  He really didn't know how had he survive this long with their incesant chasing and babbling mortifying his existance, his peace, all this time.

With his index finger, he lifted Misao's chin to look into her eyes one last time.  This took Misao by surprise and the contact made her tremble.  He stared eyes wide at him.  

Aoshi tucked a stray of hair behind her ear and whispered to her softly:  "You have the eyes I love, jade green."  With that he took his leave, with the human ball tailing his back.

Meanwhile, coming around the corner, there was a noticeable fuss.  It was Kenshin and what appeared to be his recently organized "We love Kenshin" fan club.  So Shiro had been completely wrong in his fears afterall.  There was no doubt that Tokyo's female community loved Kenshin's long reddish hair, and even more than Kyoto's did.

Despite the turmoil of which he was being center, Kenshin spotted Misao standing by the fountain holding two umbrellas.  Her face bore a confused, intrigued, yet happy expression.  Of that he would inquire later.  He spared himself a smile on the thought.

"Oro?"  Someone had pulled out a hair from his ponytail and the quick, needless to say painful movement, drew Kenshin back to his present condition.  He waved to Misao, who, by now, had noticed him as well, and received a small wave and smile in return.  A blonde glued to Kenshin looked towards where he was looking and noticing Misao, frowned.

"Who is that, Ken-san?" he heard her ask in artificial bubbly manner.

Contrary to the customary, an uncommon perspicacity during awkward situations involving girls, came to Kenshin when he noticed the girl's frown.

"Oh, she is the most precious person to me," he said, emphasizing the "most precious" part, and smiled inwardly.

Misao started walking towards Kenshin wondering what was wrong with that bunch of girls giving her deadly stares.  She shrugged.  

Upon reaching them, she smiled at his brother and greeted him.  "Nii-!"

Kenshin cut her short before she could utter any word that would compromise his little plan to get rid of the crazy women.  Misao stayed quiet and looked questiongly at Kenshin.  A small mute conversation took place among siblings, resulting of Misao's giggling.

"Where were you?  Now we are late for dinner," Misao said, pouting slightly, and handing Kenshin his umbrella.  Kenshin winked approaching Misao and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Gomen nasai!  We'll get going right away," he said detaching himself from the pairs of arms holding him possesively.  Taking hold of Misao's hand, he turned around and excused himself as politely as ever.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Sorry for the late update.  Grr!  O.K.  I mean sorry for the LATE update.  But hey!  *evil smile*  I'm cruel and mean and what not!  Muahauaha!  

Thanks for the reviews for chapters 1 & 2!  ^__^  I will extra thanks if you review chapter 3.  Reviews do make my fingers type faster.  Hehe!


End file.
